Kisshu x Ichigo - The Missing Memories
by Sesshomarukagomer
Summary: What if Ichigo was originally Kisshu's stalker and fangirl? What could have happened to her? What is Kisshu's thoughts about this?
1. Chapter 1

I was actually watching a video with Kisshu and Ichigo in it and I decided I'd start a story! So yeah, I'm going to get into more so please leave a review!

( I have horrible grammar I know and please fix me if you can ^-^ )

WITH ICHIGO

"Oh please, please, pleeaaasssee?" Comes a whine from our favorite heroine Ichigo.  
"I said no, we need you to work and there is no time for slacking off." Ryu says.  
"But you ruined my first day with Masaya with your stupid experiments! I deserve this one!" Ichigo yells.  
*Sigh* "Fine, but you'll be working extra hou-" Ryu starts, stopped by an excited squeal and ferocious hug from Ichigo.  
"Thanks Ryu!" Ichigo says with a quick peck on the cheek as she runs out the door on her way home to get dressed for her date with Masaya.  
"Psh...whatever," says Ryu with a slight blush and a whispered," I hope the date fails..."  
With one last look at the door, Ryu heads up to his room.

WITH KISSHU ^W^

Kisshu watches from a tree a few feet from the cafe as Ichigo comes running out.  
'Hn,' thinks Kisshu,' I liked her better when she had a crush on ME' he thinks as he flies down in front of her.  
Kisshu quickly puts on his sly smirk as he asks," What's up Kitten? Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

ICHIGOS POV 'This can't be happening! I have to get home now or I won't be ready for me and Aoyama's date tonight!'  
"Look Kish, I know you love to get in my way, and while it IS annoying now is NOT the time! Please annoy me another day!" she yells, hoping he would get the point.  
"What does my little kitten have to do that is more important than me?" Kisshu purrs.  
"A LOT OF THINGS NOW BACK AWAY KISSHU OR I'LL BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH AOYAMA" Ichigo yells...which she instantly regrets.  
"You're going on a date with this - this child? He's worthless! I'm so much better! Why don't you remember?!" Kish yells at me, eyes wide, he looks..  
'Kish flew off right when I was about to apologize... WAIT. WHAT? DID I SAY I WAS GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR GOING ON A DATE WITH AOYAMA?'  
Ichigo looks down at her hand, which seems to have clasped to her chest while Kish started yelling... 'What did he mean? What could I have forgotten? All I know is when I told Kish about my date with Aoyama... I felt really bad. I wanted to jump into his arms and say I was sorry... that I would forget about Aoyama, I wouldnt ever see him again... why do I feel like this?'  
I run home, greet my parents, run upstairs and fall on my bed.  
'Why do I feel like this?'  
KISSHU'S POV Looking at his face in the pond he see's sadness in his eyes..  
"She's going on a date with that human. Is that what makes me sad?"  
"I liked her better when she fawned over me.."  
FLASHBACK "Kisshu, wait up!" says Ichigo "Psh, what do you want NOW Ichigo? Your getting REALLY annoying!" exclaims Kisshu "But I just wanted to hang out with you! Look I even made you cookies! Really good ones too! Chocolate chip!" Says Ichigo with a bright smile "Where did you learn to make these 'cookies'? They look weird! And what are Chocolate chips?" Questions Kisshu with a small bite of the ''Chocolate chip cookie'  
Kisshu's eyes light up.  
"Wow! These are actually good!" says Kisshu with awe "Thanks Kisshu! Can I walk with you?" Ichigo says with a cute smile and a tilt of her head ( Sometimes you could swear she looked like a cat! )  
With a hidden blush Kisshu allows her to walk with him, teasing her along the way, and eating more of her delicious alien treats.  
END OF FLASHBACK Kish lays down, looking up at the sky.  
' Yeah, it was better back then... but why did she forget?' 


	3. Chapter 3

WITH ICHIGO ( On her date with Masaya, Yes its awful I know ;-; I hate Masaya )

' I haven't been able to get it out of my mind... what did Kish mean why did I forget?' Wonders Ichigo as she walks along the stone pathing, lost in thought.

"Ichigo are you even listening?" comes a sigh from Ichigo's right.

"Oh! Gomen Aoyama-kun! I'm just a bit deep in thought right now..." Ichigo replies.

"What's on your mind?"

'Oh! I can't tell him an alien that likes to flirt with me is on my mind on our DATE! Quick Ichigo! THINK OF SOMETHING!'

"Just work! I have to work extra hours tomorrow because I took off for our date today."

'That sounds good, great job me!' Ichigo does a dance of joy in her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know! I didn't mean to cause you trouble Ichigo..." Aoyama says.

"Oh really, it was no trouble at all!," Ichigo yells waving her hands frantically," It was worth it since our first... outing was a disaster."

"Yeah it was... where did you go again?" questions Aoyama.

They take a turn and arrive at Ichigo's house.

'Phew, I can get out of this one!'

"Uh, I can't remember right now... but this is my stop! I had a great time with you tonight Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo blushes.

"I had a great time with you as well Ichigo.." Says Aoyama.

And then he leans in for a kiss.

'Oh no! I can't have my first kiss with Aoyama when I'm thinking about another boy! My brain hurts from all these tactics but I'll have to think of another one!

Ichigo dodges the kiss and pretends like he went in for a hug.

"Goodnight Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo yells over her shoulder as she runs into the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

WITH KISSHU Kish is lying down on Ichigo's bed, having flown through the window, thinking.

'She isn't home yet... Its getting pretty late...'

'I hope the date goes awful...I hope she never wants to speak to him again.'

'I wish she would remember'

Kish suddenly hears two people talking outside and goes out onto the balcony.

Just in time to see Masaya go to kiss Ichigo.

Kish growls.

'She's mine! Ichigo don't let him kiss you! If you ever loved me! Even if you can't remember!'

As if his prayers were answered, Ichigo skips the kiss and goes in for a hug.

'Still wouldn't have wanted her anywhere near him... but this is better than a kiss.'

He hears Ichigo say her goodbye's and goes to lay on her bed and act like he's sleeping.

...  
WITH ICHIGO

'A part of me feels relieved I didnt kiss Aoyama, and almost happy. But why? Isn't that the person I love?'

As Ichigo ponders this she goes into her room and puts her jacket in her closet.

Since she was so lost in thought she missed the alien sleeping on her bed... that is until she turned around and saw Kish.

"K-K-KISH?!" Ichigo screams.

No answer.

Ichigo try's again.

"Kish? Why are you in my room? Get out!"

No response.

'Oh well... I feel good when he's here,' Ichigo blushes as she thinks about it,' I always have..'

FLASHBACK

...

...

-  
TO BE CONTINUED ;D 


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED ( I left off on Ichigo's flashback if you remember! )  
( This whole chapters going to be a Flashback, so its going to be in this font now for Flashbacks!)

'Hey Kisshu-kun!'

'What Ichigo?'

'I won you a cat from the Winning Handle Machine!' ( like prize claw machine ) Says Ichigo proudly, showing Kish a pink cat ( Get the reference? I hope so! )

'I can't accept this! I'm a boy! I win things for girls! Not the other way around!' Says Kisshu, blushing.

'Oh..' Says Ichigo with a sad look on her face.

'Psh...fine' says Kisshu, taking the pink cat from her hands.

'Sometimes you look like a cat, Ichigo.' Says Kisshu, looking down at the cat in his hands.

'What? How? I don't think so! But I do love cats!' Replies Ichigo with a huge smile.

'Of course you do, you wouldn't have gone for that lizard in the Winning Handle Machine would you?' Smirks Kisshu.

'Eww! Why would you want a lizard anyways?! Lizards are gross!' Says Ichigo, making sure he heard the 'gross' part.

'Haha, whatever Ichigo. I gotta go meet two people named Pie and Tart.' Says Kisshu, ruffling her hair as he passes.

'Why?' Asks Ichigo, with a frown on her face.

'Deep Blue is giving us a mission! We have to go down to Earth and collect Mew Aqua!,' Says Kisshu ,' Oops! Forget I said that! Bye Ichigo!'

And with that Kisshu runs down the hall to meet Pie and Tart.

'Kisshu is strong but...,' Starts Ichigo ,' He wouldnt be good alone! I can follow him! I even know where the ships are! Great!'

Ichigo does a little fist pump in the air and goes pouncing off like a cat.


	6. Chapter 6

The Flashback is still going on in this story! We are gonna be with Kisshu still in Ichigo's room! I like to do this every now and then so you know what was happening other than that moment.  
Enjoy!

'It stopped,' thinks Kisshu ,' First I hear a 'Kish!', followed by a 'Get out of my room!', then a 'I'm happy he's here...'

'I'll be quite for a few more minutes just in case she's waiting for me to get up.'

3 MINS LATER

'Who am I kidding? She would have woken me up by now!' Thinks Kish.

Kish opens his eyes to see his precious Ichigo on the ground with eyes wide open.

"What? Ichigo? Are you okay?" Kish frantically rushes to Ichigo's side.

"Ichigo? Are you sick? ICHIGO?" Yells Kish.

"Why didn't I hear her fall? Did she faint? Is it that time of the month?"

"What do I do? I can't take her home when she doesnt even remember me! Or our planet!"

Ichigo's phone starts ringing, which Kish darts for without thinking.

"Ichigo - ?" Someone says, not being identified by the crazed Kish.

"HEY CAN YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW?,' Yells Kish ," ICHIGO IS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

"Oh no!," says the other person on the line ," Did you take her to the hospital?! Who is this?!"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? SHES PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR, AS IN HER FLOOR, OF HER ROOM! AND WHO I AM IS NOT IMPORTANT! ICHIGO NEEDS HELP!"

"Okay calm down," starts the stranger ," Call the hospital, they will know what to do with her, and I need your nam-"

Kisshu hangs up as Ichigo starts to move around in his arms.

"Ichigo...?" ...  
So how did you like it? Too much? I just wanted to put how much he loves Ichigo in there... I think I did but thats for you to decide!

READ & REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

'Ichigo, is waking up!'

Kisshu looks down at Ichigo in his arms as she opens her eyes.

Ichigo, being in his arms, finds the first thing she opens her eyes to find is Kisshu.

To blush and push him back.

"W-What happened?" Asks Ichigo.

"You passed out, are you okay?" Questions Kisshu.

"Y-Yeah.. I had this weird dream..." Says Ichigo.

"Really? What was it about?"

"Um ... well ... you... I guess..." Stutters Ichigo.

'Me?' Thinks Kisshu.

"What about me?" Asks Kisshu.

"Well... Apparently I won you something..."

'Won me something?'

"What was it?" Questions Kisshu.

"A... pink cat." Says Ichigo, blushing.

"I remember that!" Says Kisshu lighting up.

"So do you believe me now?" Questions Kisshu.

"Believe what?"

"That you forgot everything!" 


	8. Chapter 8

There was a silence.

"Well? Do you?"

"How can I believe that? I have parents!" Says Ichigo.

"Well duh! You also have your REAL parents that are on OUR planet right now!"

"No I don't your just trying to get me to come with you!" Ichigo retorts.

"Can you just tell me what happened in the rest of your dream?" Says Kisshu.

"Why should I tell you?" Questions Ichigo.

"Do you really care?" Asks Kisshu.

"Of course I care! Your trying to make me believe I came from another planet!"

"Please Ichigo, just tell me the rest of your dream."

"Okay..." says Ichigo.

"I gave you the stuffed animal, and you told me you had to go meet with Pie and Tart..."

"Anything else?" Asks Kisshu.

"Yes... You said you had to go to Earth to collect the Mew Aqua...and..." Says Ichigo.

"And?"

...

"I said I would have to follow you to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"You... followed me?"  



	9. Chapter 9

...

"Well..." Starts Ichigo.

"No! No I didn't ! It was a dream!" Ichigo says.

"Ichigo! It wasn't a dream! Have you ever dreamt about me before?" Asks Kisshu.

Ichigo had this weird feeling inside her to say yes...

But she had never dreamt about him before.

Right?

"I feel like I have..." Says Ichigo, biting her lower lip.

Kisshu's eyes open wide.

'Does that mean...she dreamt about me on our planet?' Kisshu blushes.

"A-are you blushing?" Says Ichigo, now blushing over what she said.

"You dreamt about me..." Says Kisshu blushing red.

"W-Well I FEEL like I have! Not that I did!" Says Ichigo, her face equally red.

An awkward silence fills Ichigo's room.

Then something clicks in Kisshu's head.

"Ichigo where are your parent's?" Asks Kisshu.

"They're on vacation," says Ichigo ," Why?"

"Let me guess, they have been on vacation since you became a mew."

"Well... yes..." Says Ichigo.

"So have you gotten phone calls? Letters? Postcards?" Asks Kisshu.

"Well...no." Says Ichigo.

"That's because your "parent's" don't exist." Says Kisshu. 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I'm writing this early cause I have a birthday dinner for my friend today... so I'll update more tomorrow!

Have fun and Enjoy!

^w^

"MY PARENTS DON'T EXIST?!" Shouts Ichigo.

"Your joking right?!" Says Ichigo.

"Do I look like I'm joking Ichigo?" Asks Kisshu.

"Think about it! Ever since you became a mew you haven't seen your "parents" ." Says Kisshu.

"And they don't even send you letters, or call you!" Says Kisshu.

"And now you're even getting flashbacks!" Says Kisshu.

" I admit.. it makes a bit of sense... but what about my memories?" Asks Ichigo.

"That's what I don't know. But i'll find out, I liked you better before." says Kisshu.

"But really... who would want to do this?" Asks Ichigo.

"Another thing I don't know... what about that guy who bosses you around... the blond!" Says Kisshu.

"Ryou? That's impossible." Says Ichigo.

"You'd be suprised Ichigo. He has a crush on you." Says Kisshu.

"Your joking." Says Ichigo, once again blushing

"I wish I was," Says Kisshu ," I used to see him as competition." Says Kisshu.

"What?" Asks Ichigo, blushing. ( She blushes a lot... but I mean I would too )

"I used to think he stood a chance," Says Kisshu," But it seems even without your memories of me you love me."

And Kisshu winks at his little Ichigo.

I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW :D 


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo blushes red and throws pillows at him.

"C'mon! We were being serious Kish!" Says Ichigo.

"Haha, I know kitten, but we've been serious to long!" Says Kisshu.

"*Sigh* I'll go get icecream from the freezer, what flavor?" Asks Ichigo.

""Guess!" Smirks Kisshu.

"Strawberry?" Asks Ichigo, giggling.

"Of course Kitten!" Says Kish, winking at Ichigo.

Ichigo heads down the stairs to the kitchen, opening the freezer and looking for the icecream.

'He is right though, it is a bit odd... but it's kinda hard to think that... when... I have memories."

Ichigo sighs.

Ichigo gets the icecream and goes up to her room.

When Ichigo comes in, she hands Kisshu the icecream.

Which of course he eats greedily. 


	12. Chapter 12

The both of them finish up their icecreams pretty quickly.

"So, what do you want to do now? If I did lose my memories, how do I get them back?"

"I think I should watch that blond guy, he's pretty suspicious."

"Will you lay off him? It's practically impossible for him to do that!" Says Ichigo.

"Well, he is the one that turned you into a mew."

"Does that automatically make him a suspect?"

"Well of course it does! Also, he has a crush on you! SUSPICIOUS!" Declares Kisshu.

Ichigo sighs.

"Your a bit weird Kish." Says Ichigo.

"But you love me." Says Kish, as he goes forward and kisses Ichigo.

This time is different, as she doesn't fight back.

Kish, suprised, leans back with wide eyes.

"Well... you do make sense... and the dream almost made it seem like I liked you.." Says Ichigo, blushing.

Kisshu also blushes.

"W-Well I'm gonna go watch blondie..." Says Kisshu, blushing.

"Okay... don't jump to conclusions though!" Says Ichigo.

" I won't, bye kitten!" Says Kisshu.

And as Kisshu IS and alien AND an alien that can fly, he naturally flies out the window, to get to the cafe. 


	13. WRITERS BLOCK

I'm sorry for what I'm about to say... but you may have noticed the shorter chapters?

Well I've come to realize its hard to do two stories at once...

And this is my most popular story ( Well in reviews )

But...

I've grown to love coming home from school and writing Kagome gets over Inuyasha ( It was my first anime )

But I'm kinda having a bit of a writers block for Kisshu x Ichigo...

So it's going on Hiatus.

DON'T HURT ME!

If you can help, send me idea, or reviews.

Like who should be the person that erased her memory?

Deep Blue? Aoyama? Ryu? One of the Mews? Maybe one of the Aliens?

And what you think should happen.

And I will (hopefully) get back to writing this in two days...

Again, I'm sorry I just don't know what to do now that they've left Ichigo's room!

But check out Kagome gets over Inuyasha, its the one I'm kinda addicted to right now...

Again, I'm sorry! 


End file.
